1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to networked systems comprising a plurality of apparatuses, methods executed by one or more of the plurality of apparatuses and computer-readable media storing instructions, executed by a processor, to perform the methods. More specifically, the disclosure is related to networked systems enabling community tournaments.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional systems that provide a plurality of proposals for consideration, for example, in response to requests for proposals, individuals must consider all of the proposals at one time. This may cause an individual to become overwhelmed with the amount of information to consider.
In addition, the proposals are usually provided with the names of the person or company that submitted the proposal. This may create a bias for a person that is selecting one of the proposals depending on whether the person likes or dislikes the submitter of the proposal.
Still further, the proposals may not be properly considered by all members of a community. Thus, the selected proposal may not represent the opinion of the majority of the members of the community.